Pretending
by Rhinoplasty
Summary: Really, he had no intention for anything of this degree to take place. In fact, it had started as a joke. Oneshot NaruSaku, one-sided SasuSaku


As well as language, this fic contains graphic sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not read ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters. Hmph.

* * *

**Pretending** - 

The Uchiha's expression is uncharacteristically pained when she tells him she wants him to take her as her first.

"Please,"

She coaxes, and he is convinced those brilliant mint orbs can see inside his soul.

"Please do this for me. I need this."

He needs this too, _god_, he needs this more than she'll ever know. But he decides not to mention this when she begins undressing.

He has already forgotten what he was thinking when she hitches up her medic skirt to reveal the silky flesh he has only dreamt of.

They are both inwardly smiling for their own self-seeking reasons when he takes his position on top of her.

He is slow and cautious when he enters her for the first time; the last thing he wants is to harm Sakura. - After all of this time, finally,_ his_ Sakura.

It's suddenly difficult for him to keep his eyes focused and to stop them from rolling back into his head when he feels her searing liquid naked against him.

She is so much more than he has ever even imagined all of those lonely times, and he helplessly clings to her as she entirely envelops him.

He looks down upon her, his tender movements are slowly rocking her body, but her watch is continuously set on his face. A delicate pink has dusted her cheeks and her eyes are incandescent in this moment.

But he can tell by her creased brows and her petite frown that she isn't enjoying this as much as he is. While cursing himself, he wishes he was experienced enough to know the sacred spots on her body that are enough to make her writhe.

She instructs him to use a different angle when he asks if there is anything he can do to help.

When he shifts his weight and finds that place inside her, he fights to keep his jaw closed when she begins mewling in pleasure.

He wants to tell her that this isn't going to last long, but he knows he shouldn't say things like that in this situation, knowing it will ruin it for her.

The boy attempts to hold out as long as he can but when she breathily whispers that she is close he is convinced he is going to die then and there.

His movements are urgent now, but she's then responding to every one of his thrusts with delight and whines that drive him further over the edge.

_I love you._

Hunched over her naked form, he wants to tell her so badly, it's so close to falling from his lips.

_I've always loved you._

He doesn't though, he knows he shouldn't tell her – not like this, it's just – It's just not right, instead he grips the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

_Be mine._

And it's when he is in a blissful moment of abandonment the milky skin of his melts into a familiar sun-kissed complexion.

Her building climax has withered by the time she hears the boy apologizing brokenly. And it's around that point where the smoke dissipates and thins against the thick, musky air surrounding the two, that she feels disgusted.

For someone to normally be able to perfect a henge so well, it completely startles the kunoichi that the boy isn't able to hold his transformation through his own throes of passion.

And as he gasps into the skin of her neck, the ebony tresses tickling her sensitive skin have become the vivid blonde she is too familiar with.

Now as the boy sinks lifeless over his teammate, the girl feels another twinge of repulsion and immediately flees from her position from underneath the boy's warmth.

A pang of hurt penetrates his chest, and he doesn't dare to even look up when she dresses noiselessly beside the bed as he's still panting heavily into the pillow.

He couldn't blame the saké though, or even her curiosity. He should have walked her right home, across town. Instead he insisted that the inebriated kunoichi could come to stay at his place for the night, down the road from the bar.

Really, he had no intention for anything of this degree to take place.

In fact, it had started as a joke.

She was swaying dangerously whilst sitting on his bed when she gives him a mischievous toothy grin.

"It'll be fun," She insists, slurring her words almost slightly. "C'mon!"

He doesn't even know why he agreed to do it, because he knows that it will inevitably end in trouble. But that look that she's giving him combined with the hazy warmth the saké ensures, makes him miscalculate the situation.

He presses his fingers together to make the ram seal but the smoke, without delay, barricades his vision of the intoxicated pink-haired girl sitting on his bed.

And then she's there right in front of him, clutching at the gaping white shirt he's abruptly wearing. There's an unexpected serious air gracing her features and the glassiness in her eyes has departed, but then he doesn't care because her lips against his.

It's so wrong. So _fucking_ wrong! But her lips feel like fire. He can't even contain himself and he lets his audacious fingers explore her cropped locks.

The boy knows he shouldn't do this, he has waited for this for so long, but he knows better. She's drunk, so _very_ drunk. He doesn't want to take advantage of her while she's in this condition - But a thought suddenly dawns on him in that moment when she's probing her sweet tongue against his lips.

Could she be taking advantage of him while he's in _this_ state?

He nudges her away when the realization strikes him like lightning, absently noticing how the unfamiliar jet-black hair frames his face in the corner of his eyes.

She stumbles on her own feet, but regains her composure almost instantly. Her smoldering gaze hasn't left his yet, and he's finding it difficult to not reap the benefits from this situation, now realizing she's slyly doing exactly the same.

She strides towards him and grips his unfamiliar pale arms lightly.

"Naruto," She whispers his own name, the way it slides of her tongue in that erotic manner is making him feel heated.

"Sakura," He whines as a response, and tries to release her unyielding hold, her superhuman strength can be intimidating sometimes.

She ignores him and grasps tighter, "I want you to be my first." Her voice is gentle, but her touch is otherwise.

_No, _He furrows his brows. _You want Sasuke to be the first to take you. _He wants to retort.

"Please," She's staring at him now, wide eyed, her mint gaze clouded with lust, framed with captivating thick lashes. "Please do this for me. I need this."

The words dry up in his throat because he can't deny her. He can't refuse the girl he loves, not even if he wanted to. He wants this, god only knows how much he wants this, but he wants so much more than this as well.

More than just a warm body to lie with, he wants to be the only boy to make her eyes sparkle with effervescence.

And then he snaps back to reality because those shorts beneath her medic skirt are pooling around her ankles. She's lifting her skirt and his gaze explores the soft curves of her derriere he's so often fantasized about.

_You can do this._ He repeats in his head like a droning mantra. _As long as she doesn't say _his_ name, you can do this._

_Just pretend __she's yours._ He says to himself, stiffly untying that large mauve knot sitting against his slim hips. And as he is greatly attempting to ignore the mocking Uchiha emblem stitched to the white shirt that he's carelessly thrown on the floor, he tries to persuade himself.

_Just pretend._

And it's the pensive way she's gazing at him, as though he's the only one in the world, it's blatantly obvious that she's inwardly doing the same.

Make believing.

And she can pretend all she wants, - because he knows he can too.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. :3 


End file.
